You Shook Me
by Hibarii
Summary: Nijimura wygrywa zakład i jako zwycięzca ma życzenie, które wcale a wcale nie podoba się Haizakiemu. Co to on, baba, żeby robić striptiz?


_Gomen, za robienie im krzywdy. X_X Efekt dwóch egzaminów pod rząd jednego dnia, mózg wyjechał w kosmos, nie polecam nikomu._

_+18_

* * *

- Pojebało cię.

Nijimura uniósł brew, patrząc na zbulwersowaną twarz swojego partnera.

- Słucham?

- Po-je-ba-ło-cię. Dotarło? – warknął Haizaki. – Kompletnie i totalnie cię pojebało, jeżeli myślisz… że ja… że… Kurwa! – Zrobił gwałtowny obrót na pięcie i wyszedł z pokoju, głośno trzaskając drzwiami kuchni.

Nijimura westchnął krótko, przenosząc wzrok na sufit. Co za problematyczny gość. No ale pięć… cztery… trzy… dw-…

- Mózg ci amputowało?! – Drzwi z hukiem walnęły o ścianę, gdy Shougo wmaszerował ponownie do pokoju. – No powiedz, jak to, kurwa, jest z tym twoim mózgiem, bo mam wrażenie, że go nie ma, albo się, twoja mać, przemieścił! Z kutasem ci się pozamieniał, jebany zboczeńcu od siedmiu boleści, perwersie nie do rucha…

Haizaki zachłysnął się powietrzem, gdy coś w tych czarnych przepastnych oczach błysnęło. A dużo to miało wspólnego z lodowatą stalą…

- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz kontynuować? – spytał lekkim, gładkim tonem Shuuzou, opierając policzek na dłoni.

Haizaki zacisnął ze złością usta, czerwieniejąc na twarzy.

- Przyznaj, że masz nasrane w czerepie.

- Nie bardziej od ciebie – odparował. – Przegrałeś zakład, reklamacji nie uwzględniamy.

- To się, do cholery, nie liczy! – wywarczał. – Się do diabła, uprzedza ludzi, że jest się pierdolonym geniuszem gier w karty!

- „Się" zapoznaje z podstawami, zanim siada się do gry. – Nijimura uśmiechnął się kpiarsko, a jego uśmiech poszerzył się, gdy z ust Haizakiego popłynął potok bluzgów.

- Skończyłeś? – spytał z krótkim westchnięciem, przymykając oczy.

- Nie! – warknął. – To jest idiotyczne, nawet jak na ciebie!

- Doprawdy? – mruknął, uchylając jedną powiekę.

- Każesz mi tańczyć, zjebie!

- Mhym, co w tym takiego problematycznego?

- I się rozbierać!

- Tak przy okazji – uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem. No dobrze, zdaje się, że trzeba przyjąć inną taktykę, zanim uświerkną…

- To jest pojebane!

- W porządku. – Nijimura wyciągnął przed siebie nogi, splatając palce dłoni na brzuchu. – W sumie racja. Nie nadajesz się do tego.

- No właśnie… Co?

- Tym swoim kaczkowatym chodem nimfomanki byś nie podniecił.

- Przepraszam, kurwa, co?

Nijimura uśmiechnął się wewnętrznie sam do siebie. Co za przewidywalny facet.

- Może jednak chcesz spróbować? – Uniósł pytająco brew. – Będę łaskawy i zaproponuję kolejny zakład.

Haizaki wyburczał coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, sztyletując swojego chłopaka zirytowanym spojrzeniem. Nijimura wygiął usta w uśmiechu i popatrzył na niego spod na wpółprzymkniętych powiek.

- Podnieć mnie, Shougo, a dostaniesz ode mnie co tylko chcesz – wymruczał, z satysfakcją patrząc na oniemiałego chłopaka.

- Wszystko co chcę? – spytał, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

- Tak.

- Ale tak wszystko, wszystko, totalnie wszystko, że mi potem nie wywiniesz sroki ogonem i kurwa, nic z tego? – Zmarszczył gniewnie brwi.

Nijimura parsknął pod nosem. Ach, ta jego inteligencja.

- Możesz prosić o cokolwiek – przyznał, po krótkiej chwili zastanowienia.

Haizaki wyglądał, jakby głęboko się nad czymś rozmyślał, co było dość zabawnym zjawiskiem, zważywszy, że ten typ zwykle nie myśli, po czym jego twarz rozjaśniła się niemal diabelskim uśmiechem.

Nijimura myśli, że taki cwany jest? Już on go, kurna, popamięta, dostanie kurwa taki pokaz, że mu zboczeńcowi zasranemu w pięty pójdzie, a potem jeszcze go dobije swoim życzeniem… Jeszcze nie wiedział, co to będzie, ale coś zdecydowanie paskudnego, coś tak paskudnego, żeby mu odpłacić za te wszystkie upokarzające chwile.

Shuuzou uśmiechał się pod nosem, obserwując proces myślowy swojego partnera. Haizaki był tak do bólu przewidywalny i łatwy w obsłudze, że niezmiernie go to bawiło. A już zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy ten był święcie przekonany, że ma go w garści, a tym czasem sam był sukcesywnie zapędzany w kozi róg i bez zbędnego gadania robił to, co powinien…

Nijimura sięgnął po pilot i włączył wieżę stereo.

_(Led Zeppelin - You Shook Me)_

Shougo spojrzał najpierw na nią, a potem na Nijimurę.

- Pojebało cię – zawyrokował, jednak wysunął stopy z butów.

Czuł się jak debil. Jak totalny i skończony idiota. Stał przez chwilę jak kołek, gapiąc się na spokojną, niemal kamienną twarz Nijimury.

Myśl o swojej nagrodzie, Shou, myśl o niej, myśl o tym, jaki numer mu wywiniesz, jak będzie kwiczał do twojej zajebistości, myśl o tym i rusz się, bo ta pieprzona kpina już czai się za tymi czarnymi oczyskami. Nie daj się, kurwa, zniszcz go, niech do diabła żałuje, że to zaproponował, niech mu stanie pod sam sufit, a ty go nawet nie dotkniesz, tak dokładnie, dawaj kurna, ogierze, kto się w końcu oprze twojej dupie? Nikt! Nikt! Pożałuje tego, och, cholera, jak on tego pożałuje…

Schylił się i ściągnął skarpetki, rzucając nimi w Nijimurę. Chłopak skrzywił się, odtrącając je, zanim zdążyły go dotknąć.

- Swoją śmierdzącą garderobą wiele nie wskórasz.

Haizaki zignorował zaczepkę. No dobrze, nie był cholerną babą, nie miał czym i nie zamierzał kręcić biodrami, ani niczym innym, ale szlag, muzyka była dobra, można się było trochę… odrobinę wczuć, nie? Sięgnął do zamka bluzy i wolno zjechał nim w dół. Ciemne oczy Nijimury powędrowały tym samym torem. Hmmm…

Odrzucił bluzę, dłonią odpinając górne guziki koszuli. Shuuzou z uwagą śledził jasną skórę wychylającą się zza materiału, jednak sprawne dłonie nie dokończyły dzieła, tylko wolno zsunęły się niżej, spoczywając na pasku spodni. Opięta ciemnymi jeansami noga wybijała rytm piosenki, a Shuu uznał, że te dłonie poruszają się zdecydowanie zbyt wolno. Spojrzał na twarz chłopaka, natrafiając wprost na przymrużone oczy i szeroki, szatański uśmieszek wykrzywiający te cholerne usta. Dłonie zamiast zająć się paskiem, wsunęły się za koszulę, dotykając skóry, która, Nijimura doskonale to wiedział, była gładka i gorąca.

Baletnicy z niego nie będzie. Zdecydowanie nie. Ale coś było w tej wyzywającej, zblazowanej postawie jaką Haizaki przyjął. Coś, co delikatnymi, mrowiącymi palcami drażniło kręgosłup Shuuzou.

Pasek ciężko spadł na podłogę. Mocne, naznaczone żyłami dłonie podjęły walkę z guzikami koszuli i już po chwili światło dzienne mogło podziwiać płaski, umięśniony brzuch. Koszula także znalazła się na podłodze. Haizaki był seksownym draniem, tego odmówić mu nie można było, a co gorsze, wydawał się być tego świadomy…

- Chciałbyś mnie dotknąć, co?

Nieco szyderczy i prześmiewczy głos przyciągnął uwagę Shuuzou. Twarz Shougo była jednym wielkim seksualnym wyzwaniem, takim, który towarzyszył im tylko w łóżku… Nijimura nie zapanował nad dreszczem, który przeszył jego ciało.

- Ty bardziej – odpowiedział wolno, nie spuszczając wzroku z dłoni wędrujących po jasnej skórze obiecująco blisko spodni.

- Khehe, bardzo byś chciał – zamruczał, rozsuwając rozporek. – W końcu jesteś cholernym perwersem, Shuu, uwielbiasz mnie macać. Moja dupa zamieszkała na stałe w twojej głowie.

Szare i czarne oczy spotkały się na ognistej, podniecającej linii, której nie sposób byłoby przerwać.

- Wiem, co cię kręci, Shuu, moglibyśmy spróbować tego i owego – wymruczał z szerokim uśmiechem, wsuwając dłoń za materiał jeansów.

Nijimura poruszył się i Haizaki już wiedział. Mała bitwa wygrana, w końcu nikt mu się nie oprze, zwłaszcza, gdy bardzo się postara i zwłaszcza, gdy chodzi o tego czarnego szatana. Westchnął, przyglądając spod przymkniętych oczu swojemu chłopakowi.

- Chodź tutaj – powiedział Nijimura, patrząc bez mrugnięcia na poruszająca się dłoń za materiałem spodni. Pełen zadowolenia uśmiech pojawił się na ustach Shougo.

- A teraz pomyśl sobie, co by było, gdyby moim życzeniem było rozebranie się do rosołu i pójście sobie stąd.

- Możesz spróbować.

Uśmiech Shougo poszerzał się i poszerzał w miarę jak opanowanie Nijimury topniało. Aaach, jest geniuszem, jest mistrzem, jest po prostu zajebisty!

- Chodź tu.

Khehehehe.

Wolnym krokiem ruszył w jego stronę. Nijimura patrzył na ten lubieżny uśmiech, pełne podniecenia oczy, na ciało, którego mięśnia prężyły się pod skórą… Haizaki był jednym z tych dzikusów, typem, który promieniował żądzą i dawał się ponieść pierwotnym instynktom, który aż pachniał zwierzęcą dzikością, który kochał błyszczeć, kochał zachwyt nad sobą, kochał być w centrum, jedyny pożądany i wielbiony, manifestujący swoją zajebistość…

Opadł na jego kolana, przylegając do niego ustami w gorącym, namiętnym pocałunku. Haizaki zamruczał, czując dłoń sunącą po linii jego kręgosłupa.

- Ktoś tu się podniecił – zanucił, zaciskając dłoń na wypukłości w spodniach swojego partnera.

- Ktoś zaraz dojdzie – stwierdził Nijimura, skubiąc zębami szyję Shougo z satysfakcją słuchając jęku, jaki wyrwał się z usta chłopaka, gdy zacisnął na nim rękę.

- Chciałbyś – zawarczał, wpijając się w jego usta i przypuszczając atak na kompletnie zbędną koszulę Shuu.

Nie ma nic lepszego niż odpowiednio sprowokowany Shougo. Rozpalony i rozdrażniony, który robi dokładnie to, co powinien…

Czując dłonie zsuwające jego spodnie i zaciskające się na jego tyłku, Haizaki uśmiechnął się pożądliwie, oblizując usta i obserwując błysk w pełnych żądzy oczach partnera. Ten Nijimura to jednak był przewidywalnym zbokiem…


End file.
